Yomega
Yomega was founded in 1983, and had quickly made a mark on the yo-yo industry with their 1984 release of the Yo-yo with a Brain. The original Brain was based upon Michael Caffrey's U.S. mechanical patent #4,332,102, which was invented in 1980 and that patent was issued on June 1st, 1982. Caffrey had met Alan Amaral through his younger sister, Joyce. Caffrey and Joyce worked together at Parker Brothers Games headquartered in Beverly, MA. The three realized the tremendous potential that an automatically sleeping, automatically returning yo-yo presents. Shortly thereafter, they incorporated, and began production in and around Fall River, MA. The production runs in 1984 were done from the basement of Alan's house, from where the company grew to become one of the biggest manufacturers of yo-yos in the world. The Brain, referred to in early company literature as the Phantom, was the first clutch-based auto-return yo-yo and quickly became an international best-seller. In the late 1990's, Yomega partnered with Alan Nagao of HPK Marketing and helped to fuel the yo-yo boom that spread across the globe. From this partnership, Team High Performance was born, a group of skilled demonstrators that toured the world and dominated the contest scene. In this period Yomegas were heavily marketed in Japan, where Bandai produced several yo-yos under the Yomega name which were sometimes different from those sold in the U.S. At the turn of the century, 1999-2000, Yomega partnered with McDonald's and distributed a large number of Yomega X-Brain and Firestorm yo-yos at restaurant locations throughout the U.S. Yomega also runs Team Yomega (A.K.A. the Yomega President's Invitational Team) which is a group of players sponsored by Yomega. Yo-Yos Produced Auto-Return * Brain * Chara Brain * Power Brain * Power Brain Wing * Saber Wing Brain * Stealth Brain (Hyper Yo-Yo) * X-Brain * X-Brain Wing * Power Brain XP * Power Brain XP Wing * Gamma Brain Plastic Transaxle * Fireball/Outrageous * Fireball YoWatch * Firestorm * Firestorm Wing * Gemini Gyro * Hyper Impulse * Hyper Mirage * Lightbeam * Power Spin * Power Spin Wing * Power Spin Glow Wing * RPM * Saber Wing Fireball * Stealth Fire (Hyper Yo-Yo) * Strobe Yo * Spectrum * Zero-G (Unreleased) Ball Bearing Axle * Blazer * Crossfire * Hot Shot * Hyper Raider * Hyper Warp * HyperWarp Heavy Wing * HyperWarp Wing * The KERRARI * Prodigy (Yomega x One Drop collaboration) * Ooch Blazer * Ooch Yo (Smoov and Groov editions) * Ooch-Yo * Lancer * Lancer II * Metallic Missile * Maverick * Magnetar * Dash * Yomega Glide * Raider * Raider EX * RB II * Saber RB II * Rev Rim * Saber Raider * Stealth Raider (Hyper Yo-Yo) * Wing Force * Xodus * Xodus II * Yo-Mods G-R * Yo-Mods BX2 * Yo-Mods Pro Speed * Z Raider * Journey (Yomega x YoYoJam collaboration) * Odyssey (Yomega x YoYoJam collaboration) * Royal * Starstruck Fixed Axle * Advertising Yo * All Star * Alpha Wing * Galaxy Glo * Panther * Pro Spin * Reflectro Yo-Yo * Touch Me Yo-Yo * Twin Trik Key Chain * Brain Keychain * Saber Brain Keychain * Saber Fireball Keychain * Raider Keychain External Link *Yomega homepage Category:Manufacturers Category:Manufacturers in North America